In de ban van de ring
The English-speaking world is divided into those who have read The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit and those who are going to read them. – Sunday Times In de Ban van de Ring is het bekendste boek van J.R.R. Tolkien, vader van het genre Fantasy, en had het genre High-Fantasy. Oorspronkelijk zou het boek een sequel zijn van de Hobbit maar het groeide echter uit tot een veel groter boek. Het boek is geschreven tussen 1937 en 1949, waarvan het grootste deel tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog werd geschreven. Het Boek werd in drie delen verdeeld met elk twee sub-boeken. Het is vaak herdrukt en is in 38 talen vertaald, als eerste in het Nederlands en als laatste in het IJslands. Het was één van de populairste boeken uit zowel de twintigste als de eenentwintigste eeuw. Het verhaal speelt zich af in Midden-aarde, een naam die J.R.R. Tolkien heeft vertaald van de Oud-Engelse naam van de wereld (Middangaerd). Midden-aarde wordt bewoont door Mensen, Elfen, Hobbits, Dwergen, Tovenaars, Enten, Trollen en Orks (die door de Hobbits Aardmannen worden genoemd). Het verhaald draait om de Ene Ring, gesmeed door de Zwarte Heerser Sauron, en de oorlog die er om word gevochten, de Oorlog om de Ring. Behalve het verhaal zelf bestaat het ook uit zes Appendicies (genaamd de Aanhangsels van In de Ban van de Ring) die de geschiedenis, tijdlijn en talen van Midden-aarde beschrijven. Het Boek speelt zich af in 3018, 3019 en 3021 van de Derde Era. Eigenlijk is In de Ban van de Ring slechts het slot van het Legendarium dat hij vanaf 1914 tot aan zijn dood in 1973 heeft uitgewerkt. Hij heeft echter alleen dit boek en de Hobbit afgemaakt en gepubliceerd. Zijn zoon, Christiopher Tolkien, heeft na zijn vader’s dood nog vele van zijn verhalen postuum gepubliceerd. Er zitten veel invloeden in van zijn andere verhalen, Filologie en Mythologie. De woorden "Tolkienian" en "Tolkienesque" staan in the Oxford English Dictionary (één van grootste woordenboeken in de Engelstalige wereld). In de Ban van de Ring heeft invloed gehad op andere werken zoals World of Warcraft, Led Zeppelin – Battle of Evermore en Fan-Fictie. Er zijn vele verenigingen opgericht die het werk van Tolkien bestuderen opgericht, het eerste niet Engelstalige Tolkien-Genootschap was Tolkien Genootschap Unquendor in Nederland. Er zijn vele Verfilmingen van het boek geweest, de bekendste is Peter Jackson’s The Lord of the Rings (zie: Verfilmingen van In de Ban van de Ring), en Videogames die zich in Midden-aarde afspelen (zie: Videogames in Midden-aarde). Nadat Peter Jackson’s The Lord of the Rings uit kwam steeg de populariteit van Tolkien’s Werk enorm. De Engelse titel van In de Ban van de Ring is The Lord of the Rings. Dit verwijst naar de Heer der Ringen, Sauron. In het Duits is het Der Herr der Ringe en in het Frans Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Alleen in het Nederlands is de tittel niet letterlijk vertaald. In de Ban van de Ring is vertaald door Max Schuchart. Het Verhaal thumb|left|130px|[[Annatar]]Op het einde van de Eerste Era, meer dan zesduizend jaar voor het verhaal begint, wordt Morgoth, de Zwarte Heerser, verslagen door het Leger van het Westen. Sauron, zijn machtigste dienaar, ontsnapt en verstopt zich voor de Valar in het oosten van Midden-aarde. Na honderden jaren komt Sauron te voorschijn in andere gedaante en hij noemt zichzelf Annatar, gever van geschenken. In Lindon, het elfenrijk van Gil-Galad, mag hij op aanraden van Elrond, de Half-Elf, niet binnen komen. Celebrimbor, die zijn eigen land in het oosten van Eriador heeft gesticht, vertrouwt hem echter en ontvangt hem gastvrij in Eregion. Annatar leerde de Gwaith-í-Mirdan, een genootschap van machtige smeden, hoe zij de Ringen van Macht konden maken. Samen maakten de Gwaith-í-Mirdan en Annatar zestien Ringen van Macht en vele mindere Ringen. Sauron keerde echter na vele jaren weer terug naar Mordor, waar zijn machtsbasis was, en in het Vuur van de Doemberg smeedde hij de Ene Ring, die alle andere Ringen kon beheersen. Op deze ring graveerde hij in Elfenletters: Eén Ring om allen te regeren, Eén Ring om hen te vinden, Eén Ring die hen brengen zal, en in duisternis binden. thumb|150px|De Ringdragers van [[de Negen, zij werden later deNazgûl.]] Toen Sauron deze woorden uitsprak kon Celebrimbor ze in Eregion horen en hij wist dat hij verraden was. Vanaf toen woedde er een oorlog tussen de Elfen en Sauron over de landen van Midden-aarde. Uiteindelijk viel Sauron Eregion aan en belegerde Ost-en-Edhil, hoofdstad van Eregion. De Dwergen van Khazad-Dûm, onder leiding van Durin III, en de Elfen van Lindon, onder leiding van Elrond, kwamen Celebrimbor te hulp. Maar zij kwamen te laat want Ost-en-Edhil was al gevallen. De overlevenden van Eregion konden met hulp van Elrond en Durin III ontsnappen naar een vallei in de Nevelbergen waar zijn onder leiding van Elrond Rivendel stichtte. Maar datzelfde jaar werden zowel Khazad-Dûm als Rivendel belegerd. left|thumb|150px|[[De Zeven|De Zeven Ringen]] Celebrimbor was door Sauron gevangen genomen en hij martelde totdat hij hem vijftien van de zestien ringen gaf, want de zestiende had hij aan hun bondgenoten, de Dwergen van Khazad-Dûm, geschonken. Negen gaf hij er aan de Mensen om de dragers te overheersen en de overige zes gaf hij aan de Dwergen. Ook hun probeerde hij via deze ringen te overheersen maar zij bleken te taai te zijn.thumb|[[De Drie|De Drie Ringen]] Maar Sauron was niet de enige die in het geheim een ring had gesmeed. Want ook Celebrimbor had in het geheim drie Ringen van Macht gesmeed. Twee had hij er aan Gil-Galad gegeven en één aan Galadriel. Toen zij hoorden van de Ene Ring deden zij hun ringen af en verborgen zij de drie. Na de Val van Eregion trokken de legers van Sauron verder naar het oosten waar zij Lindon aanvielen. Mithlond, de haven aan de Golf van Lhûn, wordt belegerd en het lijkt erop dat heel Midden-aarde door Sauron wordt veroverd. Wat zowel Gil-Galad en Sauron niet weten is dat Tar-Minastan, Koning van het eiland Númenor, een groot leger onder leiding van zijn zoon, Ciryatan, naar Midden-aarde heeft gestuurd om de Elfen te helpen. Ciryatan arriveert net op tijd in Mithlond en breekt de belegering. In 1601 worden ook de belegeringen van Rivendel en Khazad-Dûm verbroken. De laatste slag om Eriador wordt bij de Gwathló gestreden en gewonnen door de Elfen en Mensen. Sauron keert hierna met alleen zijn lijfwacht terug. Nadat Tar-Minastan sterft en Ciryatan hem opvolgd valt er een schaduw over de harten van de Númenoreanen. Langzaam vervreemden ze van de Elfen en beginnen hun te haatten om hun onsterfelijkheid. Alleen de Elendili, de Elfenvrienden, gaan nog met hun af maar hun getal nam af. De Númenoreanen keerden vanaf toen ook met grote schepen terug naar Midden-aarde en verdreven de oorspronkelijke bevolking om plaats te maken voor hun havens en kolonies. Waarvan Lond Daer Enedh, Pelargir en Umbar de bekendste waren. Lond Daer Enedh en Pelargir werden bewoond door Elendili. Umbar en vele andere havens in Haradwaïth werden bewoont door de Mannen van de Koning. Na 1500 jaar heeft Sauron zijn macht weer hersteld en de wrede volkeren van Harad en Rhûn steunen hem nu. Langzaam begint hij één voor één de havens van de Númenoreanen in te nemen. Hierna neemt hij de titel “Heer van Midden-aarde” aan en belegert Umbar, maar hij kan het niet innemen. Ar-Pharazôn, de Koning van Númenor die koning van de hele wereld wilde worden, is woedend op Sauron en vaart met een gigantische vloot naar Umbar toe. Het beleg wordt verbroken en hij marcheert naar Mordor. Overal vluchtten de Dienaren van Sauron voor het veel grotere leger van Ar-Pharazôn. Uiteindelijk verschijnt Sauron alleen en geeft zich over. Ar-Pharazôn laat hem leven en neemt hem mee als gevangene naar Númenor. Een aantal jaar later is Sauron niet langer meer een gevangene maar de hoogste adviseur van Ar-Pharazôn. Hij laat de Númenoreanen andere Mensen, waaronder de Elendili, offeren voor zijn vroegere meester, Morgoth. Hij zei tegen Ar-Pharazôn dat de enige manier om onsterfelijk te worden was door de Valar omver te werpen en Morgoth vrij te laten. Toen Ar-Pharazôn voelde dat hij binnenkort zou sterven verzamelde hij alle legers van Númenor en vaarde uit naar Valinor met het grootste leger ooit sinds de Oorlog om Gramschap. thumb|left|150px|[[De Ene Ring, gesmeed door Sauron in het Vuur van de Doemberg.]] Hij landde in Valinor waar de Valar de bergen lieten neerstorten en zo Ar-Pharazôn en een deel van zijn mannen begroeven. De rest van het leger werden op hun schepen de zee in gezogen toen Númenor in zee zonk en Eru Ilúvatar Arda rond maakte. Valinor werd van de wereld verwijderd zodat alleen de Elfen nog de weg naar dat land konden vinden. Sauron viel ook tijdens de Ondergang van Númenor maar zijn geest keerde terug naar Mordor, waar hij zijn macht opnieuw opbouwde. Slechts negen schepen van de Elendili ontsnapten en zij werden geleid door Elendil, de Heer van Andunië, en zijn twee zonen, Isildur en Anárion. Elendil landde in Mithlond en met de hulp van de Elendili van Lond Daer Enedh stichtte hij Arnor. Isildur en Anárion landde in Pelargir en samen met de Elendili uit Pelargir stichtte zij Gondor. Er was honderd jaar vrede maar toen viel Sauron opnieuw aan. Isildur’s stad, Minas Ithil, werd veroverd maar Isildur zelf wist te ontsnappen en waarschuwde zijn vader in Arnor. Terwijl Anárion stand hield in Gondor marcheerde de legers van Elendil en Gil-Galad naar Mordor waar zij door de poorten van het Zwarte Land braken. Zeven jaar lang beleegerden zij Barad-Dûr en uiteindelijk kwam Sauron zelf te voorschijn. Gil-Galad en Elendil vochten beide tegen Sauron maar stierven. Maar in dat gevecht weerd ook Sauron zelf gedood en Isildur sneed met de scherven van Narsil, het zwaard van Elendil, de Ene Ring van de vinger van Sauron. Sauron was verslagen maar zijn geest vluchtte naar het Oosten en de Derde Era begon. Twee jaar later vertrok Isildur, Hoge-Koning van Arnor en Gondor, naar Rivendel, waar zijn vrouw en jongste zoon waren, maar bij de Irisvelden werd hij in een hinderlaag aangevallen door Orks. Isildur gebruikte de Ene Ring om te ontsnappen maar deze gleed van zijn vinger de Anduin in. Vervolgens werd hij door Orkpijlen dood geschoten. Ohtar, de schildknaap van Isildur, bracht de Scherven van Narsil naar Rivendel. .]]Ongeveer 2500 jaar later vond de Hobbit Déagol de Ring toen hij samen met zijn vriend Sméagol bij de Anduin aan het vissen was. Zijn vriend Sméagol wilde de Ring echter hebben en toen Déagol hem niet wilde geven vermoordde Sméagol zijn beste vriend, Déagol. Na een tijdje werd hij door zijn Grootmoeder van huis verbannen. Sméagol vluchtte naar de Nevelbergen waar hij zijn naam vergat en zichzelf Gollum noemde. Vijfhonderd jaar later is Bilbo Balings in de Grot van Gollum terecht gekomen en vind daar de Ene Ring, die Gollum verlaten heeft. Hij gebruikt deze Ring in de Queeste van Erebor. Uiteindelijk neemt Bilbo de Ring mee naar zijn huis, Balingshoek. Het Reisgenootschap van de Ring Zestig jaar na de Hobbit start '''het Eerste Deel: Het Reisgenootschap van de Ring'. Voor meer informatie over het eerste deel zie: In de ban van de ring deel 1: De reisgenoten.'' thumb|left|259px|[[Frodo Balings]]In het jaar 3001 wordt Bilbo Balings 111 jaar en viert een feest. Tijdens dit feest verdwijnt hij opeens met de hulp van zijn mysterieuze Ring. Hij vertrekt naar Rivendel maar laat al zijn bezittingen thuis, inclusief zijn Ring. Deze worden geërfd door zijn favoriete neef, Frodo Balings. Gandalf de Grijze, een vriend van Bilbo, verdwijnt voor vele jaren uit de Gouw, het land van de Hobbits. Als hij weer terug keert in 3018 vertelt hij Frodo dat de Ring van Bilbo in werkelijkheid de Ene Ring is, die door Sauron gesmeed is in het Vuur van de Doemberg. Gandalf geeft Frodo en zijn tuinman, Sam Gewissies, de opdracht om de Gouw te verlaten. Samen reizen ze naar Bokland, de vroegere woonplaats van Frodo, om vanaf daar naar Breeg te reizen. Op hun weg zijn ze echter een aantal Zwarte Ruiters tegen gekomen die de Ring zoeken in naam van hun meester, Sauron. Om deze Zwarte Ruiters te ontwijken reizen Frodo en Sam samen met Pepijn Toek en Merijn Brandebok door het Oude Woud. Hier worden ze gevangen genomen door de Oude Wilgeman, maar de mysterieuze Tom Bombadil weet hun te redden. Vervolgens reizen ze met de hulp van Tom Bombadil door de Grafheuvels heen. In Breeg aangekomen blijkt Gandalf er niet te zijn. Ze ontmoetten hier wel een doler genaamd Stapper. In de lokale herberg krijgt Frodo een brief van Gandalf, die de herbegier vergeten was te versturen, waarin stond dat Frodo eerder moest vertrekken. Ook stond erin dat de Stapper die ze hadden ontmoet in werkelijkheid Aragorn was, de Erfgenaam van Arnor en Gondor en een vriend van Gandalf. Samen met Aragorn reizen de Hobbits door naar Rivendel maar op de Weertop worden ze aangevallen door de Zwarte Ruiters. De Tovenaar-Koning, leider van de Zwarte Ruiters, steekt Frodo neer. Dankzij de hulp van de Elf Glorfindel weet Frodo toch nog op tijd in Rivendel gekomen. Nadat Frodo is genezen door Elrond wordt er een raad georganiseerd waar vertegenwoordigers van alle Vrije Volkeren samen komen om te beslissen wat ze met de Ring gaan doen. Er wordt besloten de Ring in de Doemberg te werpen, de enige manier om hem te vernietigen, en Frodo meld zich aan om dit te doen. Sam, Pepijn en Merijn gaan met hem, Gandalf gaat mee als hun gids. Ook Aragorn, Boromir van Gondor, de Elf Legolas Groenblad en de Dwerg Gimli, Zoon van Glóin. Zij worden het Reisgenootschap van de Ring genoemd. In Rivendel wordt Narsil, het zwaard van Elendil, opnieuw gesmeed voor Aragorn, die van Elendil afstamt. Het Reisgenootschap reist door Moria, waar Gandalf de Balrog bevecht. Gandalf stort samen met de demon de dieptes in en het Reisgenootschap, nu geleid door Aragorn, vlucht naar Lórien. Vervolgens varen ze met Boten uit Lórien naar Amon Hen waar het Reisgenootschap rust. Nadat Boromir probeert de Ring van Frodo af te pakken besluit hij alleen verder te gaan. Sam gaat hem echter achterna en reist met Frodo verder op zijn Queeste. De Twee Torens Zie voor meer informatie over '''Deel Twee: De Twee Torens' het artikel In de ban van de ring deel 2: De twee torens.'' thumb|left|200px|De Dood van [[Boromir]]Terwijl Frodo en Sam verder reizen naar de Doemberg worden de overige Reisgenoten aangevallen door de Uruk-Hai van Saruman, de Aardmannen van Moria en de Uruks van Sauron. Boromir sterft in een poging om Pepijn en Merijn te beschermen maar faalt en de Hobbits worden gevangen genomen. Aragorn, Legolas en Gimli achtervolgen de Uruk-Hai. In de Emyn Muil valt Gollum Frodo en Sam aan. Ze nemen hem gevangen en wetten hem te temmen. Vervolgens leid Gollum hun door het labyrint van de Emyn Muil en door de Geheime Paden van de Dode Moerassen. Bij de Rand van Fangorn slaan de Uruk-Hai een kamp op. De Uruks uit Mordor willen Merijn en Pepijn op eten maar Uglôk, leider van Saruman’s Uruk-Hai, houd hen tegen. Als er een ruzie op het punt staat te beginnen vallen de Rohirim onder leiding van Éomer de Uruk-Hai aan. In de onrust van het gevecht ontsnappen Merijn en Pepijn naar Fangorn. Hier worden ze gevonden door Boombaard, één van de Oudste Enten uit Fangorn. Hij brengt vele Enten bij een bij de Entmoet, een vergadering der Enten, om te bepalen of ze ten strijde treken tegen Saruman, die vele bomen en Enten heeft gedood. Na drie dagen lang vergaderen marcheren de Enten naar Isengard. Een leger Huorns wordt naar Helmsdiepte gestuurd om daar de Rohirim bij te staan. Op hun Jacht op de Uruk-Hai ontmoeten de Drie Jagers Éomer, de Derde Maarschalk van de Mark, die hun verteld dat hij de Uruk-Hai een avond geleden en allen die bij hun waren heeft gedood. Hij geeft twee paarden aan de Jagers en vertrekt naar Edoras, de hoofdstad van Rohan. De Drie Jagers reizen verder naar de Rand van Fangorn waar ze sporen van de Hobbits vinden die naar Fangorn leiden. In het woud ontmoetten ze Gandalf, die terug gestuurd is om zijn opdracht te voltooien. Samen reizen ze naar Edoras. Hier wordt Théoden, de door Saruman gecorrumpeerde Koning van Rohan, genezen en zijn raadgever Gríma Slangtong, die in werkelijkheid de dienaar van Saruman is, ontslagen uit zijn dienst. Hierna rijden de Rohirim ten strijde tegen Saruman. Bij de Voorden van de Isen aangekomen blijkt dat de Rohirim zijn verslagen en het leger van Isengard vele malen groter is dan het leger van Théoden. Daarom trekt het leger van Rohan zich terug naar Helmsdiepte. Gandalf verlaat het leger echter om de groepjes overlevende soldaten van Rohan te verzamelen om Théoden later te hulp te schieten. In Helmsdiepte wordt Théoden belegerd maar weet stand te houden bij de Dieptemuur en de Hoornburg, het kasteel van Helmsdiepte. Uiteindelijk weten de Uruk-Hai een bres in de muur te slaan. Éomer en Gimli treken zich terug naar de Glinsterende Grotten terwijl Aragorn zich terug trekt naar de Hoornburg. Op dat moment besluit Théoden om uit te rijden en laat de Hoorn van Helm Hamerhand schallen. Op dat zelfde moment arriveren de Huorns van Fangorn en Erkenbrand en Gandalf met duizend soldaten te voet uit de Westfold. Het leger van Saruman wordt vernietigd, de Orks worden naar het Huorn-Bos verdreven maar de Mensen van Donkerland geven zich over. Hierna rijden Gandalf, De Drie Jagers, Théoden, Éomer en twintig ruiters naar Isengard om met Saruman te spreken. In Isengard aangekomen worden ze begroet door Merijn en Pepijn en krijgen te horen dat Isengard is veroverd door de Enten. Terwijl Théoden en Gandalf met Boombaard praten vertellen Merijn en Pepijn hun avonturen aan hun vrienden. Na deze twee gespreken gaan ze naar Orthanc, de Toren van Isengard, waar Gandalf en Théoden een gesprek hebben met Saruman. Hier vind Pepijn ook de Palantír van Orthanc. Als de ruiters een dag later bij de Voorden van de Isen hun kamp opslaan kijkt Pepijn in de Palantír. Hierin ziet hij Sauron die denkt dat hij Ringdrager is, Gandalf neemt Pepijn onmiddellijk mee naar Minas Tirith. De Terugkeer van de Koning Zie voor meer informatie over '''Deel Drie: De Twee Terugkeer van de Koning' het artikel In de ban van de ring deel 3: De Terugkeer van de Koning.'' Gandalf en de mensen van Rohan trekken ten strijde naar Gondor. Aragorn, Gimli en Legolas betreden de Paden der Doden, een geheime doorgang door de bergen, om een vervloekt leger van eedbrekers op te roepen tegen Sauron te vechten. Met dit leger gaan ze naar de Gondoriaanse havenstad Pelargir om daar een vijandige kapersvloot te verslaan. In de hoofdstad Minas Tirith is de toestand kritiek. Ook Denethor, de stadhouder, gebruikt een Palantír, om het rijk te overzien, maar doordat zijn Palantir wordt beheerst door Sauron ziet hij alleen wanhoop, zodat hij zelfmoord pleegt. De legers van Aragorn en Rohan verschijnen net op tijd om de aanval van Sauron af te slaan, maar in de strijd sterft de koning van Rohan, en Faramir wordt zwaar ziek door de zwarte adem van de Nazgûl. Aragorn glipt de stad binnen om Faramir te redden met een geneeskrachtige plant, wat hij kan doordat de leden van zijn geslacht daartoe magische kracht hebben. Daardoor wordt hij in de stad herkend als de koning. Hoewel de aanval is afgeslagen, is de militaire toestand tamelijk hopeloos. Toch gaan de legers van het westen in de aanval, om de aandacht van Sauron te trekken en zo Frodo de kans te geven ongemerkt bij de Doemberg te komen. Voor de poorten van Mordor treffen de legers elkaar. De legers van de Mensen lijken het onderspit te moeten delven. Frodo en Sam trekken Mordor binnen waar hun leven steeds meer tot een hel wordt. Ze kunnen ongemerkt verder in Mordor doordringen doordat Sauron zijn oog op de vechtende legers heeft gericht. Ze bereiken inderdaad de Doemberg en op het laatste moment wordt Sauron hen gewaar. Frodo zwicht voor de verlokking van de Ring en eist hem voor zichzelf op, maar Gollem valt hem aan en bijt de vinger met de Ring af. In zijn uitzinnige triomf valt hij samen met de Ring in het vuur van de Doemberg. Dit is het definitieve einde van de Ring en hiermee vergaat het rijk van Sauron doordat deze vrijwel al zijn macht in de Ring gestopt had bij het smeden ervan. Aragorn krijgt de troon van Gondor en Arnor. Hij trouwt met Arwen, de dochter van de Halfelf Elrond, die voor hem haar onsterfelijkheid opgeeft. De Hobbits keren terug naar hun lieflijke woonplaats, de Gouw. Daar aangekomen blijkt dat de verslagen, maar sluwe en wrede Saruman er inmiddels een schrikbewind voert. Hij heeft grote Mensen binnengehaald, die de Hobbits onderdrukken, stenen huizen bouwen en bomen omhakken. Pepijn en Merijn organiseren een opstand van de Hobbits, die in eeuwen geen geweld meer gekend hadden. Saruman en zijn handlangers worden verslagen. De Hobbits beginnen aan het herstel van hun geliefde groene en vredige land. Dankzij een uitzonderlijk gezegend vruchtbaar jaar is de Gouw al snel weer een aangenaam land. Toch is Frodo hierna nooit meer gelukkig, daarvoor heeft hij te veel wonden opgelopen. Uiteindelijk vertrekt Frodo naar de Grijze Havens om met de Elfen, die nu allemaal Midden-aarde verlaten, en met Bilbo naar het Verre Westen (Valinor) te varen, naar het land van de Elfen. Later zal ook Sam daarheen vertrekken. Ook hij kreeg deze speciale gunst door de Elfen toegewezen, omdat hij (tijdelijk) een Ringdrager is geweest In de Ban van de Ring in andere Talen * Alemannisch: Der Herr der Ringe * Angelsaksich: Se Hlāford þāra Hringa * Arabisch: سيد الخواتم * Asturisch: El Señor de los Aniellos * Azerbeidzjaans: Üzüklərin hökmdarı * Baskisch: La Mastro de l' Ringoj * Bengaals: দ্য লর্ড অফ দ্য রিংস * Bosnisch: Gospodar prstenova * Bulgaars: Властелинът на пръстените * Catalaans: El Senyor dels Anells * Deens: Ringenes Herre * * * Estisch: Sõrmuste Isand * Fins: Taru Sormusten Herrasta * Frans: Le Seigneur des Anneaux * Grieks: Ο Άρχοντας των Δαχτυλιδιών * Italiaans: Il Signore degli Anelli * Minnanyu:Chhiú-chí Ông * Pools: Władca Pierścieni * Portugees_Brazilië: O Senhor dos Anéis * Russisch:Властелин колец * Spaans:El Señor de los Anillos * Tsjechisch: Pán Prstenů * Welsh: Lord of the Rings Categorie:Boeken ar:سيد الخواتم de:Der Herr der Ringe (Roman) en:The Lord of the Rings es:El Señor de los Anillos fi:Taru Sormusten Herrasta fr:Le Seigneur des Anneaux it:Il Signore degli Anelli ja:指輪物語 pl:Władca Pierścieni pt-br:O Senhor dos Anéis (Livro) ru:Властелин колец